The Past Of N's Only Daughter
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Zeck has known since the beginning that she was the Chosen One. What she didn't know was that being the Chosen One would lead to being captured, facing a mad man named Bob, and lots of other things. Join Zeck on her adventure! This is a really funny, adventurous story, please read! ONESHOT.


**JJ: All right, most of y'all know Zeck, right? Well, my little sis-who thought up Zeck-wanted to write a story about her past, ya know, before the crew and all.**

**Lyssa: Ya, I'm her little sister, who invented Zeck! (holds up a drawing) See? Zeck looks like THIS.**

**JJ: No, Lyssa, they can't see. This isn't a YouTube video.**

**Lyssa: Oh, heh. Yeah. Anyways, if you don't know who Zeck is, SHAME ON YOU! (gives evil eye)**

**JJ: (sweat drops) What she****_ meant _****was that if you don't know who Zeck is, we advice you to read our other books, called Pokemon Truth Or Dare. It introduces all characters. **

**Lyssa: What she said. (To JJ) Oh, btw, Jack said he likes you so he's breaking up with Kristina.**

**JJ: (excited) Really?**

**Lyssa: No. (Skips away) ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Jack: (Walks in) Hey, JJ, wanna catch a movie?**

**JJ: ( To Lyssa) Ha, you LIAR!**

**Jack: Fine, it was just a suggestion, jeez. (walks away.)**

**JJ: What? NO! I meant Lyssa! (Cries)**

In Nuevema Town, A Town Located In The Unova Region...

"JIMMY! NOT _ANOTHER _VASE!" Touko said to her eleven-year-old son.

Jimmy Richards Univain was famous for breaking vases.

"Sorry, mom." Jimmy hung his head.

"What's going on? I heard screaming." His father, N Univain asked.

"Jimmy did it again." Raul said, sandy blond hair being cut short without him knowing, by his younger brother, Justin.

N choked back laughter as he calmly said, "Justin, stop cutting Raul's hair. Raul, don't kill your little brother, thank you."

Reggie and Paul burst through a random door, Paul shouting, "UNDERWEAR! We need to pack underwear!"

Everyone stared. Reggie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but since me and Paul are moving, we need a bunch of stuff"

Touko eyed her eldest son suspiciously, "Reggie Stone Univian."

Reggie gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"How much of that _addicting, crazy inudsing _cactus juice did you let Paul have?" N finished for Touko.

The room fell dead silent. Reggie looked very, very nervous. "What? Cactus juice? Pff, I didn't give him any!"

Paul held up a juice box. "I'M OUT OF JUICE! GET ME MORE CACTUS JUICE!"

Peter Natural Univain, age nine, grinned. "Busted." He sang.

Zack Resh Univain, age 17, peeked into the room, slowly backing out when he saw the predicament.

Half-way upstairs, he heard his mother faintly say, "Paul, Reggie, go find your sister and ask her to help you sew some clothes."

"Oh, crap." Zack muttered, rushing past the triplets, who where dressed as some guy from the Kanto Region, who was some hero.

"Zeck!" Zack said, bursting into the room he and his sister shared.

"Shh. This instrument needs total peace and quiet, for the carving. It's a new one I just invented. I call it, the Peace Guitar." Zeck said, in a hushed whisper.

Zeck and Zack where twins. Zack was older, and a little taller. They both had white hair, and the pupils of their eyes where different colours. One was white. sort of grey, and the other was pitch black.

Zeck's white eye was on the right, and her black on the left. It was opposite sides for Zack.

Zeck had white hair that reached her feet, and loved dancing and playing instruments, although she carved them in secret, because her father wouldn't let her, for some unknown reason.

Zeck and Zack, where the heroes of the new generation. Their parents knew when the twins opened their eyes, and even Reggie felt it, and he was but four.

"They are pwobabwy gawna be famouws!" He had said, and N had laughed.

But, now, Zack looked frantic. "Reggie and Paul are coming up!"

"So?" Zeck asked. "They wouldn't tell dad."

"Paul's had like, ten cactus juice's." Zack said, doing a mental countdown till she screamed.

_Three, two, one..._ "**WHAT?**" Zeck screamed, watching in horror as her Peace Guitar shattered into millions of pieces, and Reggie and Paul burst into the room.

Zeck and Zack sat on the floor, trying to hide the pieces of wood.

Reggie took a look around, saw Zeck and Zack, knew they where hiding something, pushed Paul out the door and said, "You know what? We'll just walk the five minutes to Shop And What Not." Then he left.

"What just happened?" Zack asked his sister.

"I don't know." Zeck answered.

All of a sudden, Alexander Lazarus Univain, Antonio Lightning Univain, and Austin Link Univain burst into the room, still dressed as the Kanto hero.

"Don't wowwy, big sis! We'll save you!" Austin, the youngest of the five year old triplets, said.

"All right, you guys stop dressing up like Ash Ketchum and get downstairs, shoo! Get, get!" Zeck smiled as they ran out the door.

"I need to get out of here." Zack said, grabbing a mic.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Zeck asked.

(Twelve minutes later)

"All right, what should we sing first?" Zack asked his twin.

"Hmm, idk. Maybe that one we sung last time?" Zeck asked.

The two were walking backwards, and didn't see the girl walking up to them.

She had chocolate, silky hair that reached her shoulders, and had violet eyes. She wore a purple shirt, and light coloured, Unova style short jean shorts.

She had violet boots. Ironically, her name was Violet.

"Hey, guys! I brought the key board!" Violet said, giving her best friend Zeck a hug.

While Violet had tan skin, Zeck had pale skin, like her father. Today, Zeck was wearing a dress. It was black on the top, with beads across the waist.

It was strapless. The bottom was white, and it curled slightly, like a petal. For some odd reason, she wore no shoes.

"All right, well, I see you ran out of things to wear." Violet commented. "The only reason I knew it was you was from your hair and the white stone you always have around your neck."

"All right, let's set up the instruments." Zack said, staring at Violet strangily.

(In Another Part Of The Park.)

"Remind me _why _we're here again?" Asked a boy with black hair.

"I told you ten times, Gold. We're here to protect a girl. Here's her picture." Said a girl, with curly hair and dark sunglassess.

Gold studied the picture, the girl was pretty. She had white hair, and strange eyes.

Another boy, with dark brown-black hair, said quietly, "Listen."

"Yeah, I hear it, Jeremy." The girl said.

"What is it, Mysteria?" Gold asked, he had heard it as well.

Mysteria smiled slightly. "It sound like... music."

(With the Z Team. Oh, and Violet.)

The crowd that had gathered smiled as the trio hit the last chord on their last song, which had been called, "Intuition."

The three packed up the instruments, getting ready to head home.

Violet said good-bye, and went home.

Zeck and Zack were half-way there, when they bumped into a man. "Watch were you are going." Said the man.

Zeck and Zack almost fainted. The man looked like an elderly version of their father.

Which meant that their grandfather was standing in front of them. _Ghetis._

Ghetis studied them, then an evil smile spread across his face. "Zeckariah? Zack? Why, what a _pleasure _to _finally meet _you!" He said.

Zeck sensed danger, and all of a sudden, her stone began to... _glow._ Not Zack's, only _hers._

Ghetis looked at her, then snapped his beady eyes around and said, "Jaquie! Jaquie, come here! With your team!"

A woman with a bunch of men trailing behind her walked out from behind the trees.

Up in that same tree, Gold's eyes narrowed. Jeremy took interest in Zeck's stone. Mysteria was unreadable.

"Capture the girl. Leave the boy, he's not the _special _one." Ghetis ordered.

Immediatly, a fight began. Mysteria jumped out of the tree, landed in a super-cool, ninja-like pose, and ran off, kicking butt till she reached Ghetis and delivered a punch in the nose.

"Hi, how ya doin'?" She said, and then she punched him. "Not so good, I see."

Jeremy and Gold joined the fight, getting Zack to safety. "Who are _you?_" Zeck asked once Mysteria reached her.

"A friend."

"Who's _friend, __may _I _ask?_"

"Reggie. I'm a friend of Reggie's."

Satisfied, Zeck delivered a kick to the gut, and watched as Mysteria dilivered a_ tornado _kick to the face.

"Show of." Zeck muttered, doing a tornado kick, just to prove she would no be out-shined.

Then Mysteria was kicked in the gut, and, although she was tough, the burly man that kicked her sent her flying backwards.

That was when a hand clamped shut over Zeck's mouth, covering the scream that never came.

**(INTERMISSION. JUST BECAUSE WE SAID SO.)**

**JJ: NOOO! Jack! Come BACK! WAAA!**

**Lyssa: Oh, _shut UP!_**

**JJ: (Cries harder)**

**David: (Comes in room) Hey, Lyssa. Ready for our date?**

**Lyssa: Yep. Bye, JJ.**

**JJ: But you're only _ten years old!_**

**Lyssa: So? David kissed me at five.**

**JJ: Shut _UP!_**

**David: Bye, JJ.**

**David and Lyssa: (Leaves)**

**JJ: (Sigh) Oh, well. Time for some quality time with me and my computer. HARLEM SHAKE HERE I COME!**

**Jack: Hey, JJ. Wanna catch a movie?**

**JJ: Suuure. Lemme change.**

**Jack: Okay.**

**JJ: (Leaves)**

**Jack: (Does Harlem Shake) YES!**

**JJ: Okay, let's go.**

**JJ and Jack: (Leaves.)**

**Pet Cat: Hmm, how does this thing work? kjfkjaksj. Oh, so you type? And they're writing a story... I'll finish it for them!**

**Dog: Not without me, you won't.**

**Mom: (Walks in) What are you two doing on the computer? I thought JJ and Lyssa where using it?**

**Dog: They left, so we're gonna finish it for them.**

**Mom: What's the story about? (Sits down)**

**Cat: Well, apparently it's about a girl who has magical powers and stuff.**

**Dog: No, it's about a girl with eleven brothers, who gets kidnapped, _and _has magical powers!**

**Mom: Wait, you two can _read?_**

**Dog: (Pats Mom's Back) We can do a lot of things, Linda.**

**Cat: (Gives Mom Sympathetic Look) He had to much cactus juice.**

**Mom: Let's just finish this story?**

**Dog: Why do you always finish your sentences in a question?**

**Mom: I don't know?**

**Cat: On with the show...meow.**

Zeck woke up around midnight. She was in a room... a playroom.

"What?" Zeck asked. And that's when she noticed the picture on the desk.

Her _father's _picture.

Zeck looked in the mirror, and saw her reflection. Her hair was turning _black._

And it was waist length, now.

And her skin was tan like Touko's, and not pale like N's.

She reached out to touch her hair, and that's when she saw something.

Her hand had disappeared.

As in, nothing was there. But, she could still feel it.

Quickly, she found something, and wrapped the bandage around her invisible hand.

Suddenly, her stone disappeared. She panicked.

How'd it disappear? Her stone couldn't be taken off, until the next hero of Unova had been born.

Suddenly, about five minutes later, it re-appeared.

Only problem was, it was_ black._

(In the mansion of the Univains.)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR STONE TURNED WHITE'?" N asked, and Zack looked at his father.

"Well, it just disappeared, and when it re-appeared, it was white!" Zack explained.

N sighed, the man was worried and tired.

Just then, Gold and Jeremy spoke up. "Mysteria went to bust Zeck out of Ghetis's clutches."

"SHE _WHAT?"_ Raul asked.

Jeremy smiled slightly, "Don't worry, she can handle herself just fine."

"Besides," Gold smiled, "A friend of ours is following 'er."

(Zeck, Zeck, Zeck, Zeck, Mysteria!)

Mysteria climbed, story after stroy, never noticing her harness becoming weaker, and weaker.

Finally, she reached the playroom, where she thought Zeck was being held.

She was about to peek in, when a door opened, and then closed with a loud _THUD._

The window shook, and Mysteria lost her footing. Her harness broke, and her extra harness fell.

She had no time to call out a pokemon...and Mysteria couldn't find anything to hold on too.

She found herself falling, falling, falling, _falling, _and then... a hand reached out and caught her.

When she had found her footing, and the hand that caught her circled around her protectively, she realized she would have to climb _without _a harness.

"Thanks for saving me." She said, looking up to face her hero.

She looked up into the face of Silver, her cousin.

(ZECK)

"Ah, my _dear Zeck!_ I have brought someone here to be _introduced_ to _you._" Ghetis said, stressing his words in his weird manner.

A boy, a little older than Zeck, was standing next to him, and the thing that stood out most about him was his blue hair.

That and the fact that he held a knife.

"Why is my hair turning black?" Zeck demanded, not caring about the stranger.

"_Because_," Ghetis said, "I cut it, and I conducted some _expirements_ on you."

Zeck's eyes widened.

"Now, _this _is _Bob._ He is your _fiancee."_ Ghetis slinked out of the room.

Bob walked towards her, and Zeck backed up.

"I know your...scared. But, I like you, and in time you'll learn to like me." Bob spoke with a superior smirk, kinda like Blue Oak's.

"Now, I'll come back soon with a little picninc to have right here, in the playroom." Then, Bob slinked out of the room, copying Ghetis exactly.

Zeck sat down, trying to process everything.

Finally, she came to a conclusion, "Bob is _crazy._"

That's when a light knock on the window reached her ears.

(Silver, Mysteria)

The two heard the whole exchange between Bob and Zeck.

When Zeck opened the window and had let them in, she had asked them immediatley, "How are we getting out of here?"

Mysteria rummaged around her bag, and her face turned white when she realized her other harness had fallen with the broken one.

"Did you bring another harness?" She adked her cousin.

Silver nodded, "But it fell when I caught you."

Just then, a siren went of, followed by a robotic voice, _"All troops be on high alert, we are experiencing a break in, code Red. Repeat: Code. Red."_

"Oh. Crap." Silver groaned.

The door burst open, and Bob ran in, "Zeck! We're moving you to another building!"

He noticed Mysteria and Silver, and slowly picked up his knife.

"Who's he?" Silver asked.

"WAIT!" Zeck cried.

"What?" Mysteria asked.

"Introductions." Zeck shrugged.

"Oh, well, I'm Mysteria, here to kick your sorry butt."

"I'm...I'm Your-Worst-Nightmare-Man!"

"He's Silver."

"MYSTERIA! Aw, you're no fun!"

Bob refused to say his name, so Zeck said, "This is Bob. Bob likes me. Bob also likes sharp things. I suggest we run from Bob."

Silver, Zeck, and Mysteria slowly slinked past Bob, who was looking at his reflection in his knife, and then the three yelled, "_RUN!_"

(FIVE MINUTES LATER)

"These...stairs...are...so...long!" Silver panted.

Mysteria rolled her eyes, "Suck it up and be a man!"

"Eek!" Silver cried, afraid of his cousin.

Behind them, Bob screamed. _"ME AND NICOLE SHALL CUT YOU UP AND EAT YOU FOR DINNER! MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Who's Nicole?" Silver asked.

Mysteria and Zeck shrugged, "I dunno."

_"AND NICOLE IS MY KNIFE!" _bob laughed like a maniac.

"Eek!" Zeck squeaked.

The three ran onto the roof, cornered by Team Plasma grunts.

"Totadile! Come on out!" Silver called.

"Ember! You too!" Zeck called out her Cindaquil.

"Ivasaur, prepare for battle!" Mysteria called.

But they were no match for so many Pokemon.

Suddenly, Zeck's stone began to glow so brightly, everyone around her was blinded.

"What's happening?" Zeck yelled.

"Zekrom must've deemed you worthy, finally!" Mysteria called.

"Zekrom? I had Reshiram!"

"Your stone turned black, Zekrom and Reshiram made their choice."

The light faded, and, standing before them, was the legendary pokemon, Zekrom.

_'Climb on, young one.'_ Zeck heard Zekrom tell her.

"Did you hear that?" Zeck asked Mysteria.

"Zekrom's vocie is not for me, but only for you." Mysteria said, all wise-like.

Three climbed onto Zekrom's back, and he flew off, leaving Bob screaming, "NO COME BACK HERE! NICOLE AND I ARE NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Silver rolled hios eyes, "Well, I'm done with you. Bozo."

Mysteria chuckled, and then noticed Zeck's hair.

"Zeck," She said, "Grab the tips of your hair, and squeeze."

"Why?"

_'Do as she says, Zeck.'_ So, Zeck obeyed.

"Now, and this very, very important, I need you to think only good thoughts for ten minutes, okay?" Mysteria smiled.

Zeck obeyed, and after ten minuted, she released her hair.

The tips where the same brilliant white they had once been, and they reminded her of another, calmer time.

To this day, the tips remain the only thing reminding her of a calmer time.

(THREE DAYS LATER, AFTER ZECK AND ZACK'S 18TH BIRTHDAY)

"PETER! I'M _WORKING _HERE!" Zeck yelled.

N now let her carve openly, and so she was trying to fix her Peace Guitar.

Keyword: _trying._

Zack walked in, "Come 'ere, you big loser." He smiled playfully at Peter, his nine-year-old little brother.

"I am _not _a loser." Peter said, tackling Zack.

Or, at least, he tried to.

"Oh? You sure 'bout that?"

"Positive."

"All right then, champ, what say we go flying with Reshiram?"

Zeck smiled, not caring that her Guitar broke again, "All right, I'm sorry, But _I'm _the champ around here!"

Zeck, Peter, and Zack laughed.

Just then, Mysteria, Gold, Jeremy and Silver walked in, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

Austin walked in, dressed like Gold. "Gold! Wanna play Pokemon Trainer?"

Gold smiled, "Not today, Austin."

Zeck disappeared for a few minutes. "ZAAAACK!" She came running back. wearing traveling clothes, and holding something.

Mysteria was talking to Raul, Jeremy was explaining what Kanto looked like to Justin, and Gold and Silver were with the triplets.

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"Here. I fixed the Peace Guitar. Why don't you give it to your girlfriend?" Zeck smirked.

Violet and Zack had become an item at their birthday party.

Zack took the guitar. "thanks."

Zeck smiled, and picked up Antonio, and the other two triplets clung on to her legs.

"Okay," She laughed, "Who here had been bad?"

As usual, the two older triplets pointed to Austin.

Zeck laughed, and put Antonio down.

"Why're you dressed in traveling clothes, sissy?" Alexander asked.

Everyone in the room fell quiet, for they had been wondering too.

"Well..." Zeck shrugged, "I'm going with Mysteria!"

The sibling turned to N and Touko, who had been standing quietly.

"Did you know about this?" Jimmy asked.

The parents nodded.

One by one, the brothers came up to hug their only sister.

Austin clung to her, "Bye, bye, sissy. Take a picture of Paller Town for me. Ash Ketchum grew up there!"

Zeck smiled, "I will."

And, as the five walked out of the mansion, heading towards Castelia City's docks, the heard a faint _crash._

"JIMMY! NOT _ANOTHER _VASE!"

"Sorry, mom."

**_THE..._**

**_ END._**

**_0o0_**

**Dog: So? (Pant, pant) Did you like it?**

**Cat: As the humans say, review!  
**

**Mom: It will make us and my daughters happy?**

**Lyssa: (Walks in) What's going on?**

**Dog: How was your date with David?**

**Lyssa: How'd you know about that?**

**Dog: I am the all-Seeing-Dog.**

**Cat: No you're not. You're Stan, the talking dog.**

**Dog: And you're Bat, the talking Cat.**

**Mom: I still dunno why you two named him Bat, when he's a Cat?!**

**JJ: Bye, Jack! See you tomorrow!**

**Lyssa: How was that movie?**

**JJ: Night On 47th Street? Oh, it was great!**

**Lyssa: Let's finish the sotry, now.**

**Mom: We already finished it?**

**JJ: You did? Lemme read it! (Reads story)**

**Lyssa and JJ: I like it, okay, we'll take it from here.**

**Mom, Stan, and Bat: (Walks out)**

**JJ: Okay, it's posted, time for dinner.**

**Lyssa and JJ: BYE!  
**

_**End Of Short Story.**_

**Hey, guys. short note: I wrote this story and posted it, but it was all my Sister's idea, she told me what to write (Although I was in charge of the Intermission). She invented Zeck.**

**Okay, she and I would absolutely love if you reviwed, because it really does mean SO much.**

**All right, I'm done now. Good-bye, and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

**DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**


End file.
